ANNIE'S COUSIN BILLY
by zoogjake66
Summary: Annie and Luke meet Annie's cousin Billy


****

Luke 2, Annie's cousin Billy

Annie: I cant believe it! Just 1 more hour and we'll be in Los Angeles! I can't wait to see my cousin Billy! I haven't seen him since I was 4! Luke: How old is he? Annie: He is our age! Luke: All right! An hour latter. Ned: Were here! Annie practically ran of the bus! Annie knocked on the door Billy answered. Billy: Hey Annie! Annie: Hey Billy! Annie gave Billy a big hug, he hugged her right back. Hey Annie! Billy's mom Kathy said. Kathy: So how have you been? Annie: I have been great! And you? Kathy: Were great! So how's your mom? Still skinny as a rail I bet. Annie: Yah! So where's Steve? Steve: Hey, hey, hey did I here my name? Annie: Hey Steve! It's nice to see you all again! Steve: Well Just look how you've grown! You're getting bigger! Annie: Hey you watch it! Steve: Sorry you're getting taller! Annie: That's more like it! Laugh out loud. Steve: Hey let me help you with those bags! Steve said will walking over to Carry. Molly walked over to Kathy. Molly: Hi It's so nice to finally meet you! Annie talk's about you guys! Kathy: Hey who's that? Kathy said pointing over at Luke. Does Annie have a little boyfriend? Annie: No! Billy And Molly laughed! All this commotion caused Luke to come over and say. Luke: What's so funny? But Billy and Molly just laughed harder. This caused Annie's face go bet red! Jack: Hey Luke we need you over here for a second! Saved by Jack! Annie thought to herself. Annie gave a sigh of relief. Kathy: So Billy why don't you show your cousin and her friends around town. And give the grown ups time to talk? Molly: Yah that sounds good. Billy: Ok! Billy: Come on everyone lets go see the town! Annie, Billy, Jack, Carry, Clue and Luke Left. Billy: Ok that's the school And that over there is cafe were some people eat. See we get of compose lunch! Annie: Cool! Hey watch it a bigger kid yelled after he bumped into Billy. Billy: Hey Tray I'm sorry. Tray: You need to watch were you're going Willy. Billy: Hah it's Billy Tray. Tray: Like I care. You need to watch were you're going or I'll pop you one. Jack: But he said he was sorry. Tray: Like that Matters! Hold on and just now who are you? Tray said pointing to Annie. Annie: Hi I'm Annie. Tray: Hi I'm Tray! You know if you ever need someone to show you around I'm here! Annie: Thanks but I'll let my cousin Billy show me around. Tray: Soot yourself. See yah Willy. Tray walked away. Annie: What A jerk! Luke: Yah! Scamming on my girl! He thought to himself. Billy: Ok lets just go Ok. They walked about a half a mile when. Jack: Hey who's? A boy about 15 was staring right at them! Billy: I don't Know him but his name is Brandon Kautzman he's new here! Annie: Hello! I'm Annie! Brandon turned around and dashed off! Annie: What did I say? Jack: Maybe he's just shy around girls! Billy: No that kid is just plain weird! Well come on lets go! 20 minutes later. Clue; What's that? Billy: Oh that? That's the cemetery. Come on lets go home it's getting late. 20 minutes later, were home! Kathy: Good because it's time for bed. Billy: But it's only 8:30. Kathy: Yah but we have a long day tomorrow and we have to get up at 6:00! Billy: Ok. Molly: Everyone get to bed 6 minutes later. Luke: Hey Annie! Luke walked over were Annie was standing. Luke: What's wrong? Annie: I cant stop thinking about that weird guy. Luke: You mean Brandon? Annie: Yah. Luke: Well it's time to go to bed Good night Annie. Annie: Good night Luke. And just after she said good night to him he gently gave her a kiss on the check. Luke: Sweat dreams. He said and then walked away and said Yes YES! all right I finally kissed her he thought. Annie turned and opened the door to her room. And leaned up against her door and smiled. Molly: Why are you so happy Annie? Annie: Luke Gave me a good night kiss on the check ! Molly: All right Annie! Way to go! So do you think he'll ask you out now? Annie: Molly! It was just a good night kiss on the check! It doesn't mean he'll ask me out! But I hope he does. Good night Molly. Annie said hopping into bed. Molly: Good night Annie, and good luck with Luke! Annie: Thanks! The next morning. Billy: Morning Annie! Annie: Morning. Hey what's for breakfast? Kathy: Pancakes, sausage, or bacon and eggs! Annie Hum sounds Good! Luke: It is! Luke was stuffing his face with food. Annie couldn't help but laugh! Molly: What's so funny? Annie: Look at Luke! Annie was still laughing! Luke: What? Annie: You have food all over your face! Annie was still laughing! Molly Come on lets site down. ANNIE: Ok. Molly, And Annie sat down. Annie: Luke here. Annie gave Luke a napkin to wipe of his face. Luke: Thanks oh yah I want to go exploring do you want to come Annie. Jack: Oh yah only invite her. Luke: I only invited her because no one else ever wants to go! Billy: Hey Luke can I come I Know all of the creepiest places! But I never got to explore them because my mom said I couldn't go by myself and no one else wanted to explore with me! Luke: Ok it'll be fun! Luke: When will we go? Billy: How about after breakfast! Luke: Ok I'll go and get ready! Bye. Luke left the room! Billy: Sorry Annie. Jack: What did you do? Billy: Well I Think Annie wanted to be ALONE with LUKE! I am sorry! Annie: Don't worry about it. It's ok! Carry: Did I miss something? Annie: Do you all promise not to tell ever! Yah! Everyone agreed! Clue: What is it Annie? Molly: Do you want me to tell them because your too imbarist! Annie: Yah thanks! Molly: Nun of you can tell got it or your in deep trouble! With me and Annie! Carry: OK but what is it! Molly: Annie! Molly! ANNIE INTERRUPTED! I'll tell them Ok. Molly: ok. Annie: Luke gave me a good night kiss on the check and I just wanted to talk to him about it! That's All! Jack was stunned to here this. Jack: What do you mean he kissed you? Annie: It was just a little peck on the check that's all! Jack: Maybe we should move him out of Annie's room. Annie: Oh my God you don't have to move him from my room for a good night kiss on the check it is not that big of a deal! Luke: I'm ready! Annie: Good lets go! Annie grabbed Billy's arm and practically through the boys out the door! And then slammed it. 10 minutes later. Billy: Hey watch were you're going. Billy said getting up. Tray: What did you say to me Willy? Billy: Oh Tray I didn't realize it was you. I am sorry I bumped into you. Tray: Now that's more like it. Tray notice Annie and walked up to her. Tray: Hey Annie do you want to go out or what? Luke: No she doesn't! Luke walked up to Annie and moved closer to her. Tray: Who's this your boyfriend? Annie: This is Luke. Tray: Ok but is he your boyfriend? Luke was just about to say yes when Annie interrupted. Annie: NO! This disappointed Luke but he didn't want to show Annie that. Tray: Do you want to go out with me Annie? Annie: Tray I just came of a relationship so I don't think I'll be dating anytime soon. Tray: Ok there are a lot of girl that wont to go out with me and there pretty! Tray walked away. Annie: I'm not pretty. Annie looked at both boys that were intentionally looking the other way. Annie: I am cereus. Luke, Billy, Luke: Were family I cant think that. Annie: Were not blood. And yes you can think that because were family and I still think your CUTE! And with that Annie had realized she had said to much and she took off. Both the boys yelled for her to come back but she wouldn't stop. After the boys were out of site Annie yelled. Annie: I cant believe I said that. Luke: Come on we have to get the others It's getting dark out. Billy: Ok come on. 10 minutes later. Annie ran into the cemetery. Mean why'll back at the house the boys told them that Annie had took off. Molly: Why did Annie take off. Billy was just going to tell her what Annie had said when Luke interrupted. Luke: We don't know. Molly: Ok everyone lets go. 10 minutes later. Billy: Hey Luke? Luke: Yah? Billy: How come you didn't tell them what Annie had said? Luke: They don't need to know that. Billy: You like her dont you? Luke: I don't know what you're talking about. Billy: Yes you do! You can tell me I wont tell I promise. Luke Blushed. Luke: Yah I do. Billy: I knew it! So are you going to ask her out now. Luke: No! Billy: Why not? Luke: She'll say no. Billy: What are you talking about she just admitted she thinks you're cute. Molly walked up. Molly: Less chattering we need to find Annie. Luke: Yah I'll come with you Molly! Molly: Ok, Everyone lets split up. Ok, Luke and I will go this way. Luke: Molly? Molly: Yah? Luke: Do you think Annie would go out with me? Molly was stunned, happy but stunned. Molly: Maybe. Luke: Oh maybe. Molly: Did you ask her. Luke: I didn't get a chance to she took off. Molly: But if she had stayed would you of asked her out. Luke: No! Molly: Why not. Luke: First we would have to be alone and having a great time, then i would kiss her and then I would ask her out. Molly: It sounds like you had this all planed out. Luke: Ever since I meet here. Molly: So when we find her will you ask her out. Luke: I don't know. Everything would have to be perfect. The time the place the time of day the moment. Molly: Why does everything have to be perfect why cant you just ask her out of the blue? Luke: Not that many people would want to date a street rat. Molly: You are not a street rat Luke. Why dont we check the cemetery? Luke: I'll check that you check over there. Molly: Ok be careful. Luke: I will. Luke walked up into the cemetery yelling ANNIE'S name. just then he saw Brandon standing by a grave. Brandon: I know who you're looking for. And I know where she is. Luke: You do? Brandon: Follow me. Brandon ran really fast through the dark cemetery. So fast Luke could hardly keep up. Luke: Brandon were are you. Brandon: Over here. There was an eco. Over here, over here, over here. Luke looked around and saw no one he was starting to get scared. Luke: Brandon were are you! he yelled. Brandon: Over here. Luke turned. Brandon: You made it. Luke: But there's no one here. Brandon: Look around. Luke looked around then he went to look at Brandon but he was gone instead he saw something shivering on the ground he went up to it. Luke: Hey are you ok? He turned the person around it was Annie! Luke: ANNIE! he took of his jacket and put it around her. Then he picked her up and ran as fast as he could. Then Brandon jumped in front of him. Brandon: You can't take her! Luke: Why not. Brandon: Because no one gets out of the cemetery a live on a full moon. Luke looked at the moon it was full. He looked at Brandon. Luke: But what about you? Brandon turned around and ran. Luke Ran as fast as he could. He heard Brandon's voice say. No one gets out alive! Don't even bother. Then heard all sorts of screaming and crying for help all around him. But he didn't stop. Then he saw Billy! Billy ran over too him and Annie! Luke we have to get her home! Billy: Come on I know a short cut. This way. Luke and Billy ran and ran boom they ran write into Tray. Billy: Tray you have to help us! Tray turned around to face them it was so dark they could barley see him. He tuned and said. Tray: NO ONE GETS OUT ALIVE. And the boys ran and ran Tray chased them. Then they hit a grave stone. In the darkness they could barley read what it said. Then a light flashed over it Luke read it. Luke: It says Tray Stewart Born in 1968 died in 1985 he was only 17 when he died. Tray: Come back here! Luke: RUN! Luke and Billy ran and ran. Right into the cemetery gate. Luke: OPEN IT! Billy: I'M TRYING. AHH the boys screamed then the panther jumped out. Billy opened the lock. Billy: Luke come on they went out of the cemetery and shut the gate! Molly: Luke! Over here. They ran up to Molly! Molly: ANNIE! COME LETS GO HOME! 40 minutes later. Annie woke up and saw Luke on the computer. Annie: What are you doing? Luke: Hey you're awake! Hey listen to this! I found it on the computer. Brandon Kauzman born in England on November 11, 1944 and was found in the cemetery dead on January 4,1959 on Tray Stewart's grave. Can you believe that! Annie: Yah I can. Luke: I saw a panther when we were trying to get you out of the cemetery. It jumped in front of us. To stop Tray from getting us. Annie: Cool. I don't remember that much. Luke: Annie? Annie: Yah Luke? Luke: You need to get some rest. Annie: Yah Ok. Luke: I cant believe what a chicken I am. I cant even ask a girl out he thought. Annie went to sleep disappointed.


End file.
